All The Angels 3rd of 6 Please read in order!
by Sian-Raven
Summary: No-one thought that rock music could be deadly.


I don't own the series or characters herein!

Please R&R.

All the Angels  
  
_Nick lay on the leather sofa sipping at a glass of the one and only thing that he could drink; blood. He was passing the time between sunrise and sunset quite lazily, though it had surprised him that he hadn't felt at all tired, otherwise he would have slept through the daytime as per usual. He had called Natalie to see if she was able to visit, but she was too snowed under with bodies from a pile-up to be able to. He turned the music up a little and closed his eyes as the familiar chords of Beethoven's 5th came to their famous crescendo. The sound of the lift whirring into action stirred him from his reverie and he quickly switched off the music. He rose from his seat and, using speed that only he could, moved to the kitchen and hid the glass behind a rack of oranges. He needn't have bothered, because the door opened to reveal Natalie and a smile. _  
'Nat, I thought you were busy? I didn't pull you away from anything?'   
'No you didn't. There were enough pathologists to go around, and they were quite capable of dealing with it on their own. Besides, I couldn't pass up the chance to visit my favourite lab experiment.'   
'I wish you didn't put it that way, but I'm glad you're here, boredom was driving me crazy.'  
_Nick walked over and gave her a gentle hug.   
_'You have that familiar scent of Wintergreen and embalming fluid.'   
'And you have the familiar scent of after-shave and whatever you were drinking out of the glass behind the oranges.'  
_Nick dis-embraced and glanced back at the glass.   
_'I should find a better place to hide it, huh?'   
'Yes you should. Not that anyone else is likely to come up here to notice.'   
'You never know.'  
_Nick walked over to the piano and leaned on it, Natalie walked over and joined him.   
_'I'm talking mortals here.'   
'So am I.'   
'And I'm not talking Sian.'   
'Neither am I.'   
'Am I missing something here, or have you got another girlfriend somewhere in town?'  
_Nick smiled and shook his head.   
_'No, no girlfriend.'   
'Then what? Don't make me work for it or I'll make you one hell of a nasty concoction for your next meal.'   
'Okay. I gave Tracey the key-code to my apartment.'  
_Natalie's eyes went wide.   
_'Wait a minute, I think I missed something here. You gave your partner access to the apartment.'   
'Yes.'   
'Why?'   
'Schanke had it. And she's getting way too curious about where I live. You have to admit, I do know the layout of her apartment just as well as she does.'   
'That's only because you have a photographic memory. Giving her free access up here goes way beyond partner trust. Why didn't you just give her a guided tour?'   
'Are you jealous because I'm letting another woman into my apartment?'   
'What have I to be jealous of? It's just that there are a million reasons why not to let her in.'   
'And what might they be? No let me guess, Vachon.'   
'Among others.'   
'LaCroix.'   
'She'd be a lot more suspicious if he just happened to drop in for a father and son chat.'   
'He wouldn't drop in without good reason, you know that, you've been here.'   
'That's just my point.'   
'He knows you. I must admit, I think he likes you. In his own way.'   
'Dear god, I think I should have taken up that position for Miss Toronto (!)'   
'And you would have won by a long way.'  
_Nick hugged her round the shoulders from behind.   
_'You're one hell of a suck up aren't you? And you're trying to avoid the subject.'   
'There is no problem. She knows I'm allergic to daylight, so she won't question the shuttered windows, and she'll probably only visit once just to satiate her curiosity.'   
'I hope you're right.'   
'I want to give her the chances that Schanke never had, that way I won't make the same mistakes twice. At least, not in this lifetime. And besides, if anything does go wrong you can personally give me your sternest 'I told you so'.'   
'You're making me sound like a mother.'   
'You'd make a great mother. You're stern, don't take no for an answer, patient....'   
'And gullible.'   
'But I love you for it.'  
_They heard the lift whirr into action and Natalie looked at Nick's expression as he turned his attention to the lift. _  
'Who is it?'   
'Tracey.'   
'Speak of the devil.'   
'And lo he appears.'  
_Tracey opened the door and saw the pair of them standing suspiciously close to each other.   
_'I'm not disturbing anything am I?'   
'Not at all. In fact I was just leaving.'   
'You don't have to go because of me.'   
'I'm not, I have to check up on the pathology results from the 'Siamese Canary' murder victim, Reese wants the full spec before I clock off. So I guess I'll see you both tonight.'   
'See you Nat.'  
_Natalie nodded in affirmation and stepped into the lift.   
_'Please tell me she didn't leave because of me?'   
'You're getting a guilty conscience Trace, it isn't very becoming.'   
'Sorry, it's just I know how it is between you two and I didn't want to spoil it.'   
'Don't worry, you didn't, and you won't.'  
_Tracey stepped past him and glanced around the apartment.   
_'So, this is where you live?'   
'For now.'   
'It's not how I thought it would look.'   
'Oh? And how did you think I'd live?'   
'I thought you'd have a small apartment with lots of clutter and the entire Encyclopaedia Britannica lining up one wall (!)'   
'I don't go much for clutter.'  
_She walked over to the piano and tapped the keys.   
_'Do you play?'   
'A little.'   
'All I could ever manage was 'chopsticks'. My music teacher always tried to get me into Mozart but I was never very good at it.'   
'I prefer Beethoven myself, but Mozart was good considering his age.'   
'That's what I mean, Encyclopaedia Britannica.'   
'Well you never know when some of the stuff you learn comes in handy.'   
'Especially if you want to serenade Captain Reese into giving you a pay raise.'   
'I think Reese is more into Jazz than any of the classics.'   
'You're probably right there.'   
'Would you like a drink or something?'   
'If you're any good at brewing coffee I'll have a cup, I'm almost becoming dependent on the caffeine.'   
'I think I can manage coffee.'  
_Tracey sat at the piano and tinkled with the keys while Nick stepped over to the kitchen and dug out Natalie's coffee supply from underneath the sink. While Tracey's attention was elsewhere he picked up the glass and downed the contents then quickly rinsed out the glass in the sink. He set the kettle to boil then joined Tracey back at the piano where she was trying to play a tune that Nick could just about recognise as Mozart. _  
'Concerto number 40.'   
'It's as much as I could remember. I had to learn it for a music test in tenth grade. I'm not very good, huh?'   
'You could learn. Although picturing you as a homicide detective come concert pianist is a bit difficult.'   
'I could say the same about you, but here you are. I don't understand you. I should do, it's part of a good Detectives job to be able to figure people out. But whenever I think I've got you figured out you throw up another surprise and I'm back where I started.'   
'It's good that you haven't figured me out yet, because I'm an incredibly boring individual. There's only so much I can do when I'm confined to this apartment all day.'  
_Tracey looked up at Nick from the piano stool then quickly got up and walked over to the motorbike parked in the corner. She ran her hand over the metal. _  
'Another surprise. I didn't know you could ride.'   
'Once. I haven't ridden for so long I don't even know if the machine works.'   
'Well the spark plugs probably need cleaning and I've noticed the oil pressure's a bit low.'   
'So am I seeing a new side to you?'   
'Back in college I was with this guy, and he was fanatical about motorcycles, I just picked up a few things.'   
'Soon you'll be telling me you know how to bump cars.'  
_Tracey looked at Nick as if he'd just read her mind, which even he couldn't do.   
_'Don't tell my father, he'll kill me.'   
'You talk about surprises and you throw up a few yourself.'  
_The pair were both distracted by the lift grinding into action.   
_'You expecting anyone?'   
'No.'  
_They both waited as the lift came to a stop and the door opened. To Tracey's surprise Sian stepped out. _  
'Bonjour Nicola', ce'st va?'   
'Bien merci. What are you doing here?'   
'Can't I visit my old friend once in a while?'  
_She paused when she saw Tracey sitting by the motorcycle.   
_'Hello Tracey.'   
'Hi.'   
'Nick, I can't hang around I just came to pick up my stuff. I promised to take my petite Chevalier on a picnic down by the lake.'   
'I put all your stuff under the stairs.'   
'Cool, thanks. Oh, two things. Can I borrow the motorcycle next weekend?'   
'What for? I didn't know you could ride.'   
'There's a big cycle rally going on and I got invited, and since your bike is a classic I thought it would make an impression. And yes, I can ride, I learned to ride before I got my drivers license.'   
'Well if you can get it to run, then by all means.'   
'Thanks.'  
_She walked over to the pile under the stairs and started packing stuff into a large rucksack that was with it. _  
'You said there were two things, what's the other one?'   
'Oh yeah, can I nick a bottle out of your fridge?'   
'Why?'   
'I have an _old_ acquaintance coming over tomorrow night and I don't have time to order any of my own. I'll reimburse you when I can.'   
'Be my guest.'   
'Ta.'  
_She took the backpack over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and put a bottle in the rucksack. Nick surmised that the 'old acquaintance' was probably LaCroix checking up on her. _  
'Anything else you want while you're here?'   
'Well unless you own a small island in the South Pacific I can borrow, then no, this is all, thanks.'   
'I have one thing, work talk, do you know anything about a character calling themselves the Siamese Canary? You hear the word on the street better than I do.'  
_Sian stopped still and gave Nick and Tracey a weird look.   
_'Yes I do, and if you're talking about a homicide case they didn't do it.'   
'They?'   
'Yes, they. You could say I'm a close personal friend of the accused, and I know for a fact they wouldn't stoop so low as to even attempt a murder. None of them would.'   
'I said nothing about a murder.'   
'I know. But you work homicide. And it sounds like they're suspects. And they don't even carry penknives, let alone a scalpel.'  
_Tracey and Nick were both intrigued by what Sian was saying, especially as she was talking like it was a regular conversation piece. _  
'What scalpel? We haven't even received the prelims back from Natalie.'   
'Like I said, I'm a close personal friend of the accused.'   
'Sian, I think you better tell us the whole story before you get brought up on conspiracy charges.'  
_Sian rolled her eyes and stood with her arms folded, being defensive.   
_'From friend to foe in one foul swoop. If I tell you what I know will you promise me you won't pursue this angle any further.'   
'What do you know.'  
_The lack of a yes or no was a little disconcerting but Sian went with it.   
_'Have either of you heard of a group called the One-Tun Warriors? They were a rock group about a year or so back.'  
_Nick shook his head, but Tracey appeared extremely interested.   
_'I've heard of them, I've actually got one of their albums, Angel-Death Morning.'   
'Their best and last.'  
_At Nicks confused look Tracey decided to clarify.   
_'The One-Tun Warriors were a big sensation on the rock circuit. The band members wore masks so no one could tell who they were.'  
_Tracey looked at Nick a little embarrassed.   
_'I went to one of their concerts. Didn't they split up four months ago?'   
'Yeah, well they couldn't exactly carry on when their bass player was murdered. Do you remember Lewis Chance?'  
_Nick remembered the albino vampire that had killed Lewis, and the circumstances that brought Sian back into the force with passion. He nodded his head. _  
'I remember.'   
'He was their bass player?'   
'Yes, and I was on lead vocals.'  
_This revelation surprised Nick, especially as he had never heard her sing. It surprised Tracey more considering she'd been at the concert. _  
'You were 'Myth'?'   
'Yes. The one part of my life I didn't regret. The name wasn't my choice. Lewis was 'Chance', obviously. Then there was 'Legend', the drummer, 'Hawk' the lead guitar and 'Omega' on keys. Then there was 'Delta' and 'Blaze' on backing vocals.'   
'What has this got to do with anything?'  
_Sian made a point of staring at Nick, her blue eyes reminding him of LaCroix's stare, both as intense as each other, and he was glad she had remembered to put her contact lenses in.   
_'Patience, I'm getting there. Anyway, after Chance died the group disbanded. I went my way, and here I am. The others, in their grief, decided to create their own group to help others who have gone through a similar thing.'   
'The Siamese Canary.'   
'Right. The group started off as counselling, then moved on to facing the criminals themselves. They shake them up a bit, put the fear of god into them but never go as far as murder.'   
'Why didn't they come forward?'   
'Well, for one, what they do isn't exactly legal, and two, most of them have rap sheets which alone could put them away for a long time.'   
'How do you get yourself into these things?'   
'How do you? Just like you I bump my way through history letting pure luck, good or bad guide me through. Now, you have your pound and half of flesh, I have my rucksack, can I go now Sir?'  
_The 'Sir' at the end of the sentence indicated to all that she wasn't going to say any more. Nick waved a hand as if to say 'I don't care anymore'. _  
'Thank you. And I'll put the whole thing on a statement sheet and have it on your desk by sunset. You can't say I don't bother with paperwork.'   
'You're dangerous, you know that Sian.'   
'Takes one to know one, and besides, Keikan desu. Jozu desu.'(I'm a policeman; I'm good at it)   
'Nihongo a hanasimashu ka?' (Do you speak Japanese?)   
'Sukoshi hanasimashu.' (I speak a little.)   
'Jozu na Nihongo desu.' (It's well spoken Japanese)   
'Domo.' (Thanks)  
_Tracey just stared at their conversation, not understanding a word of it.   
_'What are you two saying?'   
'I didn't know that Sian had taken up Japanese.'   
'Well, it comes in handy. Itte kimasu, Sayonara.' (I'm going now, but I'll be back. Bye)  
_Sian walked to the side door, opened it and walked out, leaving Nick and Tracey both a little stunned. _  
'And like a whirlwind she exits leaving behind a path of destruction.'   
'I thought you said your life was boring.'  
_Nick shrugged.  
_  
_In the morgue Natalie greeted the pair with a nod of the head as she raised the light away from the body and took the mask off her face. _  
'You're just in time, I just finished the prelims on your victim. Not a pretty sight I must say.'  
_Nick whispered in her ear as he stepped past.   
_'(They never are.)'  
_Natalie hmm'd knowingly and nonchalantly removed her gloves and dropped them in the trash.   
_'Well although this one was particularly gruesome I can tell you exactly what killed him.'  
_She picked a sliver of metal from the dissection tray with a pair of tweezers and held it up to them. _  
'What's that?'   
'A medical scalpel, razor sharp. And by the depth of the wounds I'd say whoever did this was either extremely strong or highly motivated. I found that imbedded in the front of the third cervical vertebrae.'   
'It went straight through his throat?'   
'Yeah, and it took a bit of effort to remove it in one piece. With a bit more effort they might have decapitated him.'  
_She handed the blade to Nick who looked at it for a second before replacing it on the tray. Tracey shook her head in mild disbelief. _  
'It's just like Sian said.'   
'Any idea where it came from?'   
'Well I ran the serial number on the blade through the medical database and came up with a match.'  
_She handed them a computer printout and Nick scanned down the page.   
_'Mt Sinai Hospital. They haven't declared any equipment missing, so it's a good bet that you might strike lucky.'   
'Well we won't get our hopes up, thanks Nat.'   
'Don't mention it, that's what I'm here for.'  
  
_They pulled up outside the hospital behind a newly arrived ambulance. As they climbed out they watched the medics carry a casualty out on a stretcher and rush him into the emergency room. They followed the medics through the door. _  
'I've never been a big fan of hospitals. When I was a kid I had to have a jab for tetanus and they used what looked like a horse syringe, it scared the life out of me.'   
'You get used to it.'   
'Coming from someone who, during the whole time I've been with you, has only ever been in hospital once, doesn't fill me with a great deal of comfort.'   
'What can I say, I'm just a very healthy guy.'   
'Excuse me Mr. Healthy, but on your last visit here you were declared dead.'   
'Then I must be the healthiest dead person you've ever met.'  
_Tracey held back the temptation to reply, and instead changed the subject.   
_'So where do we start?'   
'Well reception would be a start, and we need to get hold of the administrator, see if anything was reported missing.'  
_Tracey stopped a nurse walking down the corridor, and was a little surprised to find a nurse with hair such a shocking shade of blue. Her name badge declared her to be Vienna Harper. _  
'Excuse me, do you know where I can find the medical administrator?'   
'Sure, go down this corridor, turn left, it's the first door on your right. You'd be looking for Doctor Janeiro.'   
'Thanks.'   
'No problem.'  
_The nurse carried on down the corridor, quickening her pace until she reached a storeroom, opened the door and stepped inside. Nick and Tracey walked down the corridor, following the nurse's directions, until they reached a door with Dr Craig Janeiro written on the front. Nick knocked the door and entered when he didn't get a reply. Inside he saw the doctor at his desk talking down the telephone. He looked up and waved a hand to get them to shut the door. He said a quick goodbye to the person on the other end before putting the handset down. _  
'Can I help you?'  
_Nick and Tracey showed their badges and the doctor huffed.   
_'I'm Detective Knight, this is Detective Vetter, we'd like to ask you a few questions.'   
'Go ahead, I'll do everything I can to co-operate with the police.'   
'Has anyone declared any of your medical equipment missing or stolen recently?'   
'Not that I know of. We sometimes have small amounts of drugs go missing, but that's common in any hospital.'   
'I'm talking about things like surgical equipment. Scalpels and stuff.'   
'Oh no, we keep that sort of thing secure and log it all in and out of surgery. Why do you ask?'   
'A man was murdered last night with a surgical scalpel taken from this hospital.'   
'That's impossible.'   
'Who has access to the equipment?'   
'All the surgeons, surgical nurses, myself, storage clerks. That's around 50 people. If anything was noted short I'd have been alerted.'   
'How many of those do you think would have had access yesterday?'   
'Almost all of them. We do around four or five operations a day per operating room in this hospital, so you can gather how important it is for us to have every scalpel and swab logged and listed. We can't afford to lose anything.'   
'I understand.'  
_Nick and Tracey stood up and the doctor stood to join them.   
_'I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help. And please, if you do find it was one of my staff that committed such an atrocity I would like to know.'   
'We'll do our best.'  
_They left the office and walked out of the hospital. Nick noted the colour of the morning sky.   
_'I have to get home.'   
'Okay. I'll go back to the shop and start writing this up, though god knows what I'm going to put.'   
'Maybe it'll become clear after a few hours sleep.'   
'I hope so.'  
  
_Early next evening Sian sat astride the motorcycle in Nick's apartment, leaning down to check the spark plugs and fuel cut off. Nick leaned on the piano and waited patiently for her to sit up. When she did she was the first to ask questions. _  
'You called me here for what purpose? Not just to check on the bike, I could have done that any day of the week.'   
'I wanted to talk. Can't friends just talk?'   
'Friends chat over a glass of wine or whatever, officers talk over a Triumph Bonneville. It's about my friends isn't it?'   
'Yeah, I guess it is. We didn't get to talk much yesterday.'   
'No and I'm sorry. I was in a rush, you caught me by surprise and PMT probably had a hand in it too. What do you want to know?'  
_Nick was slightly taken aback at her willingness to talk that he almost forgot what he was going to say. _  
'How did you know about the murder weapon?'   
'I heard it through a friend of the person who made the call.'   
'A friend of a friend.'   
'Something like that. I'm not holding anything back; the legal repercussions for me would be devastating. Anything else?'   
'I need to get hold of the group, the Siamese Canary, just one of the members. It's just a legal thing to make sure they are who they say they are and keep them out of harms way until we catch this guy.'   
'I know. And I don't profess to be able to do that myself. I can hook you up with Legend at sunset, which should be a few hours from now. If that's okay.'   
'Where's the catch?'   
'No catch. As long as you don't mind travelling to him, he's a bit of a recluse.'   
'I didn't expect you to agree. I'm waiting for a smart answer, some back chat at least.'   
'Well the day is full of surprises.'  
_Nick waited silently for a heartbeat or two to let Sian make the next move; silence had always made her irritable. When it lasted for a few beats longer it started to bother him. But before he could open his mouth the motorbike engine roared into life and Sian revved the throttle a little before letting it settle and tick over. The sudden noise was enough to startle Nick and send him stumbling backwards into the piano. Sian pretended not to notice. _  
'My cat couldn't purr as smoothly as this.'   
'You have a cat?'   
'A stray tabby. I've named him Cluedo.'   
'Unusual name for a cat.'   
'Well I found him behind the metal piping in the kitchen, solving the mystery of the half-eaten mice in the living room. Seemed fitting. And talking of fitting....'  
_Sian switched off the bike engine.   
_'Don't want to gas myself out. I've got the brain of a duff nut.'   
'A what?'   
'It's what my mother called a doughnut. Anyway, I have some news for you.'   
'Come on then, spit it out.'   
'Well, Michael proposed and I said yes.'   
'Congratulations.'  
_Nick leaned over to give her a hug, being careful not to pull her off the bike.   
_'But you've only known each other for a month, why so sudden?'   
'We just click. And we're not getting any younger. We've already arranged for the wedding to be held at night in Trinity Bellwood Park, away from any churches.'   
'Why such an arrangement?'   
'Well we don't want the best man to spontaneously combust in front of the priest, it would be so unprofessional.'   
'Me?'   
'Who else. You are related after all. We want Natalie to be best lady.'   
'Best lady? You mean maid of honour?'   
'No, I know what I mean. We're not having bridesmaids, We don't have a large enough group of family and friends to bother with all that.'   
'So you really do have a family.'   
'Yes, a brother, Troy, a sister, Lynette and my mother. They live in England, so I haven't seen them for a few years, it'll be a nice surprise for all of us.'   
'What about your father?'   
'He died of Cancer when I was eleven.'   
'You do come up with things at the strangest times.'   
'I know, but what's a homicide between friends, huh?'  
  
_Nick was reluctant to let Sian drive his Cadillac, but she wouldn't tell him where they were going until he agreed. Tracey had reluctantly agreed to stay behind since one of Legends requests was that Nick would be the only stranger in his house. The suspension wasn't used to driving over such bumpy ground on what Nick thought was a piece of scrub-land, but he grit his teeth and held on to stop from bouncing off the seat. Despite the road surface Sian managed to keep the car under control, much to Nick's surprise. They pulled to a grinding halt outside a small warehouse and were instantly pinned beneath a blue spotlight. Sian raised a hand to shield her eyes from the glare. _  
'I hate security lights. At least he knows we're here.'   
'Yeah, but where are we?'   
'The one place where angels fear to tread and devils fear it more. Come on.'  
_Nick seemed confused at Sian's cryptic reference, but she climbed out of the Caddy before he could get an explanation. He climbed out and together they walked over to the access door, which seemed to open on it's own accord. The sound of a slow but rhythmical beat of a drum greeted them and Sian lead Nick inside. Nick realised that the reason he didn't hear the drum earlier was because the entire building had been soundproofed at obvious great expense. Musical instruments were strewn about the place, but the beat was coming from a set of drums in the corner. The drummer stopped his beat and stood up, opening his arms to his visitors_.   
'Sian, my little Myth, come here and let me look at you.'  
_Sian and Nick both walked over, and Nick waited while Legend gave her a hug that almost lifted her off the floor. _  
'What happened to your eyes?'   
'Contacts.'   
'I liked your eyes before, they were cool.'   
'Yeah, but cool isn't good for public relations.'  
_Legend was slightly taller than Nick and had long brown hair that curled over his shoulders, but there was something familiar about him that Nick couldn't put his finger on. The pair dis-embraced and Legend held out a hand for Nick to shake. _  
'You must be Nick, Sian told me about you. You're a police detective, yeah?'   
'Homicide.'   
'Cool. Sian said you wanted to talk.'   
'Yes, it's about this help group you've set up.'   
'Ah. Come on, we can talk in the lounge.'  
_They walked over to a sectioned off area of the warehouse.   
_'You finally built it?'   
'With the biggest TV screen money can buy, DVD and everything. I spare no expense when it comes to my creature comforts.'  
_The lounge area was exactly that, there were no chairs but piles of inflatable cushions and sponge pillows strewn across the floor. Legend dropped himself into a large pile of them, and Sian and Nick lowered themselves carefully so not to burst any cushions. _  
'So, what do you want to ask me?'   
'Well I'd like to know what you actually do. Sian told me a little but I need you to fill in the gaps.'   
'Well we help victims of assault and drug abuse face up to their abusers. We catch the abuser and, under secure conditions, allow the victim to face them and get their anger off their chest, in a non-violent way of course. Then we give the abuser one of our calling cards and drop them off somewhere they can't reach us. We're not fussy on who we help out. Male, female, young, old, either-or, both and neither, we aim to protect them all. We revere Sian because she does what we wish we could.'  
_Nick turned to Sian who was curled up around a pillow quietly listening in, her expression giving away nothing. _  
'Why do you all use such unusual names?'   
'Well Sian is our Myth because she is our own female Hercules, a real mythological figure.'   
'What about you, Legend. You must have a real name too.'   
'That's the legend. I did, now I don't.'  
_Sian shifted slightly but didn't change her expression.   
_'His name is Pete Ellis.'   
'Sian!'   
'We're all friends here, don't fret it.'   
'Pete Ellis? The same Pete Ellis who supposedly died in the crash on Lake Ontario?' 'Supposedly. But as you can see, I'm very much alive.'   
'He's as dead as Michael.'  
_Legend looked at Nick puzzled.   
_'Her fiancée.'   
'I thought that was you.'   
'No, I'm his cousin.'   
'Walk the light, stalk the night; give the goddamn world its rights. And cross the line to spite them all.'  
_Sian tapped Nick on the arm.   
_'The lyrics to Angel-Death Morning. Though I sense an ulterior motive to these particular words.'   
'Just describing your trio. Michael? He's the light, you, Detective, are the night, coz that's when you work, and Sian is the giver of rights.'   
' So who's crossed the line Pete? You?'   
'Not me. I'm not sure about the others though.'   
'What do you mean?'   
'Well Symphony took the whole legal thing badly. She didn't want to do it at first, but she finally joined the effort after a little nudging.'  
_Sian leaned over to Nick.   
_'Symphony was Delta's real name. How's that for confusing.'   
'The same thing could be said for Jacques; Omega. He and Symphony were dating, still are in fact. They're due here any minute, we're having a jamming session. You're welcome to join in, just like old times.'   
'Maybe another time.'  
_Sian picked a framed picture off a low shelf and handed it to Nick.   
_'This is the whole group of us before we split up, not that it'd really help, you couldn't tell me from Eve. Didn't know you still had this.'   
'I kinda liked the shot.'  
_The picture was of the group all in costume. It was only by their positions on the stage that Nick could guess who was who. Sian pointed to the figure by the mike stand. _  
'That was me.'  
_The figure she pointed out was wearing a black leather cat suit and a studded leather mask that covered her eyes and made her unrecognisable from the woman sitting beside him now. _  
'I'd never have guessed. And I thought I was good at disguises.'   
'Nothing could disguise her accent.'   
'Unfortunately.'   
'I like your accent.'   
'Thank you Mon pére, the feeling's mutual.'  
_Nick turned back to Legend.   
_'What about the others? How do they cope with what they do?'   
'Well Hawk joined up no problem, he was the one who suggested the whole thing.'   
'Hawk?'   
'James Williams. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks, so if you want to get hold of him you're on your own there. Blaze, Vee in other words, was the only one who didn't join up, she was set against the whole thing.'   
'Any idea where I can find her?'   
'Try the state penitentiary. I don't know, she hasn't really kept in touch.'  
_There was a loud bang at the entrance door. Legend raised a remote in the air and pressed a button. They heard the door open and the sound of approaching people. _  
'My guests are here.'   
'Our cue to leave.'   
'Thanks for your help.'   
'No problem. Hey, if you need anything else just give me a call.'  
_He handed Nick a card similar to the one found at the murder scene.   
_'I will.'  
_Sian stood up and turned to leave. There was a loud crack and a patch of red appeared on Sian's shirt. Surprisingly she didn't fall, but sucked in a short breath to hide the pain. _  
'Jacques. Babies shouldn't play with B.B.'s.'  
_Nick was already up, at the door and holding Jacques by the neck, the speed of his manoeuvre scaring all but Sian. _  
'Nick, it's okay, it's only paint.'  
_She wiped some off her shirt as proof.   
_'Put him down, please.'  
_Nick let go and Jacques backed away.   
_'Yeah, down boy (!) Who's your guard dog (?)'  
_Nick took out his badge and Jacques swore under his breath. Nick took the gun from him. _'Detective Knight, Metro PD. I think you already know Sergeant Courser.'   
'Sian?'  
_The couple moved past Nick, carefully, and Sian shook hands with them both.   
_'By the god of rock and roll. You joining up with us now?'   
'No. I'm staying where I am. This is an official visit.'   
'You're not going to arrest me are you? That was just a paintball.'  
_Sian wiped some of the paint from her shirt onto her finger and ran it down one of his cheeks.   
_'I noticed. And no, I'm not going to arrest you.'   
'What about your friend?'   
'Him neither.'  
_Jacques stepped over to Nick who was unloading the paintball gun.   
_'Could you teach me that move? It could come in real handy.'   
'Maybe some other time.'  
_Nick handed Jacques the empty gun and the hand full of paintballs.   
_'Be careful who you shoot.'   
'I will.'  
_Sian stepped between the two, sensing a mild tension building between both grown men. She tapped Jacques lightly on the chest. _  
'We were just leaving.'   
'Oh, right. Stay in touch this time, you know where to find us.'  
_Sian took hold of Nick's arm and led him out of the building. Once they were outside and the door was closed Nick stopped and leaned on his car, facing Sian. _  
'What was that about?'   
'What, the BB gun? It's a running gag between them. Pete normally shoots back, but you'd have got a bit suspicious with him handling a gun during our little chat.'   
'I meant why didn't you want me to stay and talk to the others? We could have asked them about the stiff we have back at the morgue.'   
'Don't bust a gut. Pete knows what we're after. If he hears anything from the rest he'll call us. Apart from Lewis he was the only other bloke I really trusted.'   
'I hope you're right.'   
'Can I drive back?'  
_Nick gave her a stern look.   
_'No.'  
_Nick walked around to his side of the Cadillac. Sian just shrugged and climbed in the passenger seat. _  
'I only asked.'  
_As Nick pulled away, Sian turned to him with a puzzled look on her face.   
_'The victim, what did he look like?'   
'Why?'   
'I've got a strange feeling. What did he look like?'   
'Five eleven, short blond hair, odd coloured eyes, one blue one brown...'   
'With a scar across his left cheek, lengthways?'   
'You know him?'   
'Yeah, James Williams, the Hawk. He got the scar in a bar brawl three years ago, needed 40 stitches.'   
'Why didn't that show up in records?'   
'He lived in California, must have been visiting. I hate this. I knew it had to be too simple.'   
'Then we should bring them all in, see what they know.'  
_Sian clasped Nick's hand and held tight in order to keep his attention on what she was saying, and Nick fought hard to keep the car on the road. _  
'Look Nick, if you bring them all in for questioning then I'm going to have to admit my involvement with them. And if I do that they'll know that I've been keeping them out of jail and I'll be thrown out of the force. The first time was bad enough and that was only a conditional discharge, this one would finish me.'   
'So what do you suggest we do? Sit back and do nothing?'   
'No, just find the killer without dragging everyone's names through hells gate and back again.'   
'This is my investigation, you don't even work homicide. I can't afford to be sloppy, especially with Captain Reese breathing down my neck.'   
'I'm not asking you to be sloppy, just to try it differently.'   
'Why don't you ever make my work easier?'   
'I'm just a simply complicated woman.'   
'With a lot of enemies.'   
'Hypocrite. That reminds me, can you drop me near the docks, I have business there.'   
'Let me guess, one of your friends lives down there.'   
'No, I'm putting a down-payment on a boat.'  
_Nick looked at Sian expecting a punchline and not getting one.  
_  
_Sian walked into the Raven, sidestepping many of the vampiric patrons and confronting those who got in her way with a warning growl. When she reached the bar she sat next to a leather clad young woman with a shock of blue hair, drinking an equally vibrant cocktail. She turned to Sian and flashed a bright white smile. _  
'Hello Sian, can I buy you a drink?'  
_Sian looked up at LaCroix behind the bar and he nodded to her and started pouring a drink. He handed it to her and she nodded politely back, holding back the urge to call him by his first name. _  
'LaCroix.'   
'Sian. I hope you're not going to cause a disturbance here this evening.'   
'I'm only here to socialise.'   
'Good. Enjoy yourself.'  
_He walked away and the blue haired biker lowered her voice to a whisper.   
_'You know the barman?'   
'No. I know the owner. So, what are you doing around here Vee?'   
'I heard about Hawk. I wanted to pay my respects properly.'   
'Granted.'   
'The others are here.'   
'I know.'   
'All the angels.'   
'It's interesting you'd make that distinction. I never thought we were angels. Hells angels maybe.'  
_Vee waved a hand at her outfit.   
_'Case in point.'   
'Speak for yourself. Where are you in hiding now?'   
'Anywhere that will take me.'  
_She slid off her seat and tossed a few bills on the bar.   
_'Fly the wind, shoot the breeze my friend.'   
'And you.'  
_Sian watched her leave and wasn't surprised to hear LaCroix behind her.   
_'For all your failings you do have an interesting choice of friends.'   
'Thanks.'  
_She took a mouthful of her drink in salute.   
_'In fact, you're looking at a new me.'   
'Really? In what way?'   
'I'm now a hard working, polite, most of the time, member of society. I've even got a mortgage.'   
'It will never last.'   
'Probably not, but it's worth a try don't you think? Nick seems to manage very well.'   
'Yes, but Nicholas's reasons are very different from yours.'   
'I know. But we can't all be merciless.'  
_Sian downed her drink and pulled a face when she noticed it tasted vile when drunk in large quantities. _  
'I'll catch you later LaCroix. I have some business to attend to. Fly the wind, shoot the breeze as they say.'  
_LaCroix nodded his assent, though Sian couldn't tell if he understood the meaning of her words, and she didn't understand the meaning of his smile as she left the club._  
  
_Nick and Tracey pick their way through the gravestones to the area lit by photographer's flashbulbs. _  
'I've always hated graveyards, they're so spooky. I half expect a zombie to jump up and grab me, you know?'   
'I've always found them relatively quiet places. Did you know that a graveyard is also one of the safest places to be because everyone's dead.'   
'Well it wasn't safe for these poor people who are now just as dead as their surroundings.'  
_Natalie gestured towards Sian who was leaning against the wall of the crypt, almost out of sight.   
_'She was first on the scene, called it in. All I can get from her at the moment is the odd monosyllable. And she keeps growling at the patrolmen.'  
_Nick gave a sad smile.   
_'What do you have on the bodies?'   
'One male, one female, both shot in the head. Long distance, low calibre. There's not much else I can tell you, Sian's got all their particulars. And because of the temperature out here I can't give you a time of death until I can do an autopsy.'  
_They all turned at the sound of a scuffle and saw Sian pushing an officer away, following it up with a menacing growl. _  
'I told you. If I didn't know her better I'd have her checked for signs of rabies.'   
'I'll deal with her.'  
_Nick walked over and took Sian's arm just as she was about to swing at another officer.   
_'Sian, what is the matter with you?'   
'They all seem to think its some kind of joke, a lovers' tryst gone sour. Well they're wrong. She....'  
_Sian looked at the bodies then up at the sky as if for guidance, trying not to cry. Nick noticed she'd removed her contact lenses, making her gesture look eerie. _  
'She?'   
'Symphony, the victim. Her and Jacques were going to be married soon, it's such a waste of a good life.'  
_Nick looked at Sian, wondering what sort of 'waste' she was talking about, but her gaze was somewhere distant. _  
'Any idea on the guy she's with?'  
_Her glance returned to Nick and she gave him a sad smile.   
_'Not initially. But when I called it in I ran a check on his ID. James Delehante, wanted for rape over in Vancouver. Someone's playing games with us Nick, this was a set up.'   
'How do you know?'   
''Meet me in a tryst by my crypt, expand our minds amid natures own kills.''   
'What?'   
'Cryptic Love' from the Angel-death Morning album; second verse. The first murder goes something like 'Your love cuts me like a knife, my donor card don't save my love just my life.'' 'So you think they're following the lyrics?' 'Because they're so bizarre I didn't really think about it until just now. Something Vee said earlier made me remember the words.'   
'Vee? You found her?'   
'In the Raven of all places.'   
'You think she knows something?'   
'I don't know, but I do know one thing though. The fourth and last verse? It goes 'I couldn't help but see you had the devils light shining in your eyes. You've had your chance now you're mine.' If the pattern holds true I'm last on the list.'   
'But who's next? What's the third verse.'   
''Love walks on old bones with the skin stretched tight over old wounds. You kneel only to dig the dirt but stand tall to drink the blood of those who fall at your feet. Who needs drugs when we've got the world.''   
'A little abstract isn't it?'   
'Cryptic. Necrophilia, vampirism, rape and murder under the guise of love. I should have given up song writing years ago. I'm going home before they think to arrest me as a suspect. Trying to explain what I was doing in a graveyard this time of night is not something I want to be doing right now.'   
'If your group is at risk don't you think we should put them under police protection?'   
'When the rest get wind of this they'll be long gone. Vampires aren't the only people who can vanish off the face of the earth.'  
_Sian stepped around Nick and walked away through the gravestones, disappearing into the darkness. Tracey stepped over to join Nick, watching Sian vanish behind a larger crypt. _  
'Is she going to be okay?'   
'She's strong, she'll cope.'   
'Losing two friends in two days, she'd have to have a heart like a rock. Maybe I should talk to her. A shoulder to cry on or something?'   
'Let her go. If she wants our help she'll ask for it. That's her way.'  
  
_When Nick and Tracey returned to the precinct, they were surprised to see Sian in Reese's office, and the level of their voices suggested their conversation wasn't going too well. Nick stepped into the office and Tracey tried her best to hide behind Nick, just in case any of the flak came their way. Sian leaned on the desk shaking her head. _  
'I don't want to burst your bubble, Captain, but I've lost two friends so far this week, and they were both civilians. I've also lost friends in the force through 'officer down'. I took it like a rock, kept going. Now I'm losing everything. So don't talk to me about looking on the bright side. Right now I don't think there is one.'   
'I understand how upset you are, Sergeant, but threatening a superior officer, that's me, will not do you any favours. Look, I've spoken to your precinct captain, Captain Osprey, and he's agreed to put you on temporary transfer to this precinct for the duration of this case, therefore a temporary promotion to Homicide Detective. But I'm wondering whether you can handle it.'   
'I can handle it. I just needed to get that off my chest. It was either scream and shout or prove that you can imbed office chairs into brick walls.'   
'Then I guess our decorators will thank you for your self control.'  
_Sian nodded in polite agreement.   
_'Although this may not be the best time to mention it, your Captain also mentioned about possibly making this transfer permanent due to the fact that you appear to be on this patch more than your own.'   
'If it came to that I would have to think about it. For now I'm trying to figure out whether to laugh or burst into tears. Permission to leave Captain.'   
'Granted.'  
_Sian turned and walked out of the room. As she walked away Nick swore he could hear a sniffle discreetly hidden in a cough. Reese sat back at his desk and looked up at Nick and Tracey for the first time since they'd entered the room. _  
'As for you two. Have you got any further on the Siamese Canary murders yet?'   
'Well we know that the killer is doing the murders to the lyrics of a song and the group that wrote it are the targets.'   
'The One-Tun Warriors, also known as Siamese Canary.'   
'Some people have weird ways of showing their opinions. Have you got the names and addresses of the other group members?'   
'Sian was one of the members, she says they've all gone into hiding.'   
'We've got as much chance of finding them as we have of finding Jimmy Hoffa in the precinct bathroom.'   
'It's amazing how many skeletons there are in people's closets. Any clues on the identity of the killer?'   
'Not yet, there's not enough to go on. We know it's a personal vendetta, but it could be anybody. They have a lot of enemies. Half of the country could be suspects.'   
'That bad, huh? Have you got a copy of the lyrics for me to look at?'  
_Tracey took a compact disc from her pocket and handed it to Reese.   
_'The words are in the sleeve.'  
_Reese looked at the cover and frowned at the design.   
_'Whatever happened to the youth of today?'  
_Nick glanced at Tracey and smirked.   
_'What?'   
'Do you always carry your music collection in your pocket?'   
'No. I just hoped that maybe Sian could sign it for me, you know? As a keepsake.'  
_Reese shook his head.   
_'I don't know who's worse, you or my daughter. Well now Sian is officially part of this investigation, I suggest you pool your resources and catch this guy before the song ends.'  
  
_Sian paced around her apartment with her mobile phone, dialling numbers and failing to get any replies. Michael took hold of her hand to keep her still. _  
'Please mon ami, you'll wear a hole in the floor. Who are you calling at this hour?'   
'A friend; friends. No one seems to want to answer, or can answer.'   
'You seem a little out of sorts.'  
_She lifted up his hand and kissed it.   
_'I'm sorry, it's just this case Nick's working on. I'm trying my best not to fear the worst and failing miserably.'   
'Give it time.'   
'That's something we don't have.'  
_When the phone rang in her hand, Sian nearly dropped it, but composed herself quick enough to answer it. _  
'Hello?'   
'Sian, its Nick.'   
'Oh, hi.'   
'Were you expecting someone else?'   
'No. What's up?'   
'I just wanted to check you were ok. You seemed a little out of sorts earlier.'  
_Sian smiled at Michael's echoed comment coming from Nick.   
_'I'm alright considering.'   
'Tracey's coming by my apartment with some of the reports. If you think you could add anything to them we'd welcome your input.'   
'I'll be there in a minute. Bye.'  
_She cut Nick off before he could reply. Michael stepped over and gave her a hug.   
_'Work?'   
'Yeah.'   
'Do you want me to come with you?'   
'No, I'll be ok. And if not you'll be the first to know.'   
'I just worry about you, working with the people you do. It's not even your area.'   
'But they're my people. The cops and the victims. I have to help in any way I can.'   
'I know.'   
_Michael drew her into a longing kiss before letting her go.  
_  
_Sian sat on the stairs in Nick's apartment drumming her heels on the steps as she read through one of the many officer reports. Nick was trying to pour a coffee for Tracey, and it was obvious the noise was distracting him when he spilt the coffee on the counter. He dropped the spoon and looked up at Sian. _  
'Sian please? You're driving me crazy.'  
_She stopped and leaned through the banister.   
_'Sorry. I just feel useless. I know someone's going to die and I even know how, sort of, but it's all for nothing when I don't know who or why.'  
_Tracey leaned on the staircase and tapped Sian on the foot to get her attention, which she got, if a bit sluggishly. _  
'You can't make yourself the guilty party in all this Sian.'   
'Why not? They're using my songs to kill my friends and if I tell anyone then I'll lose my job and quite possible my life. I'm stuck between a rock and an even bigger rock.'   
'All we can do is wait until something new comes up, that's the way it works sometimes.'   
'Here, maybe this will help.'  
_Sian fished a CD out of her coat and passed it down to Nick. The cover featured an angel in flames shielding its face from the rising sun. _  
'It's a copy of the Angel-death morning album, gold press.'  
_Tracey's eyes lit up.   
_'Gold press? Only 100 of those were ever released, plated in 24 carat gold.'   
'99 actually. Of course we all got one free, but I decided to buy a copy, retail. That's copy zero one out of 100.'  
_Nick went to hand it back.   
_'No, it's yours. Like I said, I already have a copy. Besides, I know you've always wanted to hear the sort of stuff we released. Though I'm not sure it's quite to your taste.'   
'You might be surprised.'  
_Tracey picked the CD out of Nick's hand and looked at it.   
_'The cover's different. My copy has a vampiric angel holding a skull on the front.'   
'Exclusive CD means exclusive artwork, all done by members of the group.'   
'You?'   
'No, I can't draw for squat. I wrote the lyrics, Chase designed the cover. He loved art. Losing him still hurts you know. Losing the others is like a dentist-drill to the soul.'   
'Insult to Injury, track 5.'  
Sian nodded.   
'Which is what they're doing every minute they're alive. At times like this I just want to curl up and die.'   
'No you don't. Believe me, it's not worth the hassle.'  
_Sian looked down at Nick and smiled knowingly.   
_'Come down here, have a coffee.'   
'Don't drink it. Got any chicken soup?'   
'No, sorry, I don't.'   
'Didn't think so, but it was worth a try. Not even a stock cube?'  
_Nick looked up at her and she shrugged.   
_'Just asking.'   
'Chicken soup? I thought all you English people drank tea?'   
'Not all of us. It runs through me like anything. There's always an exception to the rule.'  
_Sian stood up and grabbed hold of the banister to stop herself from slipping down the stairs.   
_'Are you alright?'   
'Yeah. I need to make a phone call.'  
_Sian unclipped her phone from her belt and made her way out of the apartment through the fire exit. _  
'Sian!'  
_Tracey moved to follow.   
_'Tracey, leave her. She may be doing us a favour.'   
'By disappearing?'   
'You have to admit that we're stuck on this one, she may know a way out of it, or at least give us a clue as to what to look for next. Or who.'   
'If you ask me she knows more than you're giving her credit for. She may be only a few years younger than me but she's a few years more intelligent, I'll admit that. Maybe she's hung around you too much.'  
_Nick shrugged and wiped the coffee from the counter.  
A sudden shriek caught both their attention, and Nick's attention was also caught by the sense of another vampire. They were both slightly relieved when Sian stepped back into the apartment intact, albeit slightly shaken. _  
'Nick you have a visitor.'  
_She stepped inside and was closely followed by LaCroix.   
_'And maybe you can tell him not to sneak up on people. I nearly did something I'd regret.'   
'I'm afraid, young Courser, that I don't generally take orders from anyone.'   
'Sounds familiar.'  
_Sian climbed back up the stairs and sat in the same place as before. Tracey stood to one side, obviously uneasy around LaCroix. _  
'Tracey I'd like you to meet LaCroix, he's an old friend of mine.'   
'Hi.'  
_They shook hands and Tracey was surprised to find his hands were almost like ice.   
_'Hello Ms Vetter, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here.'   
'And more to see you. To what do we owe this visit?'   
'Well as you know I'm not one to eavesdrop on my patrons, but I heard something that I thought might interest you.'   
'That's right, you run the Raven club over in the warehouse district don't you?'   
'It runs itself, I merely supervise.'  
_Nick decided to cut through the banter before anyone said something they'd regret.   
_'What did you hear?'   
'I heard about your lyrical murderer, quite an intriguing case. I've heard the song, the words are quite an inspiration, and not only to me. One of my patrons, a blue haired wild child by the name of Vienna has been requesting that particular tune for the last week now, starting about the time of the first murder I think. Had to escort the poor girl off the premises when she threatened to decapitate the barman.'   
'Vienna? Are you sure?'  
_LaCroix fixed Sian with one of his stares, scowling a little at her present choice of eye colour.   
_'Do I ever have a need to lie?'   
'Maybe to me, but not to Nick. I know Vienna.'   
'I thought you might.'  
_LaCroix smiled and turned away.   
_'It was a pleasure to see you all again.'  
_He walked towards the lift as if to leave by those means, but as soon as Tracey turned her back to him he disappeared by his more unconventional ways. Tracey shook her head. _  
'I don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps.'   
'Join the club, but I can tell you now he's worth listening to.'  
_Sian jumped off the stairs over the banister, joining the other two in the kitchenette, startling Tracey. _  
'You know what he was going on about?'   
'Yeah. 'Vienna' can only be Vee, the exception to the rule. I just never thought she could murder anyone. I thought she'd learned her lesson.'   
'What lesson?'   
'We caught her dealing around the park. Dope, crack, that sort of stuff. We dealt with it and I thought she'd got over it.'   
'Who dealt with it? Wait a minute, Siamese Canary?'   
'Yeah.'   
'Great.'   
'Before Lucien scared the life out of me I was talking to Legend, he said he needed to see us as soon as. It sounded important.'   
'Maybe he knows where we can find Vee.'   
'For once I truly hope so.'  
  
_They pulled up outside Pete's warehouse, the sudden stop kicking up gravel and a small dust cloud that smothered them as they exited the car. _  
'Are you sure he said he wanted to meet us here?'   
'That's what he said. It seemed a little unusual, but hey, we were all unusual, that was our speciality.'   
_Tracey drew her gun and glanced around the scrubland.   
_'Maybe you should stay out here.'   
'If what LaCroix said was true and she has anything to do with what's going on round here then I have a right to kick her arse to kingdom come and back.'   
'And if not?'   
'Then I'll wash your car every week for this coming month. Both of you.'  
_Nick gave a wry smile before drawing his gun, holding it down by his side so not to seem too threatening. They walked over to the door, mildly unnerved by the fact that the exterior spotlight hadn't lit up their arrival. Sian leaned on the door and stepped back when it opened. _  
'Now I'm worried.'  
_Nick stepped inside, closely followed by Tracey, Sian keeping an eye on the surrounding area before joining them inside. The interior was dark, no problem for Nick, who looked around for a light switch and failed. Sian had guessed what he was looking for and took hold of Tracey's sleeve to stop her walking into anything. _  
'The lights are voice activated. You'll probably have the better luck trying them Nick, I don't think I'm a baritone.'   
'Lights.'  
_He wasn't surprised when they didn't turn on.   
_'Try the word 'Hades'.'   
'Hades.'  
_To Nick's surprise the lights came on, although at a lower setting then they were during their first visit. Sian shrugged at Nick's glance. _  
'Lucky guess?'   
'It was the name of our first single, he was very proud of that.'  
_They walked deeper into the building. Sian stopped still.   
_'He's meant to be here, he hardly ever leaves. Even has his groceries delivered.'  
_On impulse Nick walked over to the drum kit and knelt behind the bass drum.   
_'Tracey.'  
_Tracey walked over with Sian close behind, already knowing what he was going to say.   
_'You found Pete.'   
'He's been shot. The soundproofing must have hidden the sound.'  
_A sudden though struck Sian.   
_'Of course. Skins, as in drum skins. I should have seen it.'   
'Don't beat yourself up, it could have meant anything.'   
'If she did this I am going to pull her guts up through her nose and tie them round her neck.'   
'Let' s just wait and see shall we?'   
'At least I don't have to wash your car now.'  
_Sian knelt down beside Pete's body and put a hand on his head.   
_'May hells own angels enrol you in their choir.'  
A sharp noise interrupted Sian's eulogy, stopping almost as soon as it started; the sound absorbed by the soundproofing. Nick stood up and glanced around, his eyes better suited to the gloom than either of the others. A faint shadow moved through the door to the living area and he moved to follow it.   
'Nick?'  
_He raised his hand to silence her and they silently followed Nick across the floor of the building. Sian whispered quietly, knowing that Nick could hear her. _  
'(It's about this time that I wish I had a gun (!))'  
Although both Nick and Tracey made no indication that they'd heard her, Nick raised his gun and held it in front of him. As he stepped through the partition a leg appeared from one side, knocking the gun out of Nick's hand. It clattered behind him and in one move Sian picked it up and joined Tracey at the doorway. Nick was struggling to hold Vee still.   
'Vee, you're under arrest, and if you try anything I swear to god I will rip off your head and shove it down your own throat.'  
_Vee spat at Sian and struggled harder. She rammed her knee into Nick's crotch and slipped free as he doubled over. Tracey and Sian moved to grab her but stopped short when Vee picked an object from the floor and held it like a dagger in front of her. By the light reflecting off the glass they could tell that it was a syringe, one that was full and potentially lethal. _  
'If any of you came near me I swear I'll pump myself full of this stuff.'  
_Tracey re-holstered her gun and Sian was content to hand the gun she was holding back to Nick. _  
'Vee, hand over the needle and we won't have to use force.'  
_Nick stepped forward with a hand out and Vee tried to jab it. Nick stepped back again and she relaxed. _  
'I'm warning you.'   
'Who needs drugs when we've got the world, huh Vee?'  
_Nick looked Vee in the eyes and all at once Sian and Tracey noticed her relax. Nick carefully reached into her mind. _  
'Put the needle down and step away.'  
_Vee lowered the syringe and Nick stepped forward to take it from her. As he reached for it Vee broke out of the trance and lunged. In that split second Sian jumped forward, knocking Nick out of the way. The needle sunk into her shoulder. With a shout Sian lashed out, knocking Vee unconscious and into the waiting arms of Nick. Tracey took the needle from Sian's shoulder, noticing with horror that it was now completely empty. _  
'Nick, we've got to get her to a hospital.'  
_Sian sat on the floor clutching her stomach. Tracey hooked an arm under her shoulder and tried to lift her up onto her feet. _  
'GET AWAY FROM ME!'  
_Sian lifted Tracey up and threw her against the wall. The soundproofing softened the impact and she dropped heavily onto the pile of cushions. _  
'Tracey, are you okay?'  
_She got up and put a hand to her head, noting the small dribble of blood when she took it away.   
_'Yeah, I'll be fine.'   
'Can you handle Vee? I'm taking Sian.'   
'Be my guest.'  
_Nick picked up Sian and made a quick exit from the building.  
_  
_Nick laid Sian on the gurney in the morgue, Natalie seemed a little shocked, and Nick's panicked expression didn't help matters. _  
'What's happened? My god, she's not....'   
'No, not yet. She got a full shot of something, I didn't know anywhere else to take her.'   
'You've never heard of a hospital?'   
'I couldn't take her there.'   
'Why not? The hospital is better equipped to deal with this sort of thing.'   
'When she came around it took almost all of my strength to hold her still, the doctors wouldn't have a chance.'  
_Natalie carefully checked Sian's pulse and listened to her breathing.   
_'Well she's not moving much now.'   
'She calmed down about a couple of minutes ago after almost ripping apart the inside of my Caddy.'   
'Well she's still breathing and her pulse is pretty strong considering. We have to take her to the hospital.'   
'Can't you do anything?'   
'Not without knowing exactly what she's taken, the wrong dosage of antigen could kill her.'  
_Sian sat up on the gurney and Natalie took a step back, just in case she got violent. She looked over at Nick and started shaking. _  
'What's happening, where am I?'   
'It's okay, you're in the morgue, you're safe.'   
'Morgue? I'm not dead, I'm not dead, I feel cold, it's just a chill, what's wrong with me? I'm not dead.'  
_Sian started mumbling incoherently and her shaking started becoming more violent. Nick reached out to put a hand on her arm. _  
'Sian.'   
'Stay away from me!'  
_Sian pushed Nick with such force, that he flew through the air and collided with the top of the door. He got up feeling a little winded. Sian had laid back down on the gurney, curled up into a small ball, seemingly asleep. Nick walked back over and, carefully, put a hand on her back. This time she didn't move. _  
'See what I mean?'   
'Oh yeah, and if I need a new heart I'll be sure to tell you.'   
'We can't call an ambulance.'   
'I've got an idea, I'll drive the Caddy while you sit in the back with her just in case she wakes up again? Does that sound like a good idea?'  
_Nick picked Sian off the gurney.   
_'Let's go.'  
_Natalie drove over the speed limit on the way to the hospital, wary of any police patrols, but mostly wary of the potentially homicidal casualty on the back seat. Luckily they arrived without Sian waking up, and Nick ran into the building as if Sian weighed less than a bag of sugar. A passing doctor stopped him as he entered. Natalie caught up, slightly breathless.   
_'What's happened?'   
'She's had a massive overdose of some drug, we're not sure which.'   
'How long?'   
'About fifteen minutes.'  
_The doctor shouted at an approaching nurse.   
_'Get us a gurney, now, and call the OR, we can't waste any time.'  
_The gurney arrived quickly and Nick laid her on it. They started wheeling her towards the operating theatre. _  
'Be careful, she's potentially homicidal.'   
'What's her name?'   
'Sian.'   
'Okay. Sian, can you hear me?'  
_She moved slightly and mumbled a few words that sounded like a curse.   
_'Well at least she's still with us.'  
_As they passed through the doors to the theatre both Natalie and Nick stopped and waited, knowing they couldn't enter the theatre with her. Nick walked away and slammed a hand into the wall, cracking the plaster. Natalie grabbed his hand and he relaxed a little. _  
'There's nothing else you can do, leave it to them.'   
'I could have stopped it. It was aimed at me; she stepped in the way. Why?'   
'Well maybe in that one moment she thought it could kill you. After all, you can be easily mistaken for a normal human being.'  
  
_Michael and Nick sat either side of the hospital bed, watching silently as Sian sipped a cup of chicken soup, trying her best not to spill any on the bed linen. After a few sips she gave up and handed the cup to Michael who put it on the bedside table. He took hold of her hand and kissed it. _  
'How are you feeling?'   
'Like someone just dug me up. What happened?'   
'One of your friends tried to kill you.'  
That simple bit of revelation seemed to awaken all the memories in Sian and she screwed up her eyes as if she regretted the memory.   
'Vee. The stupid tart.'  
_Both Nick and Michael screwed their eyes up in confusion of the word 'tart', but stopped when they noticed they both bore the same expression. _  
'We've got her in custody at the moment. She's going to be charged with two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder.'   
'I'm not testifying.'   
'She tried to kill you.'   
'The murder counts will put her away for long enough. I don't want her sentence on my conscience.'   
'The way you've been acting lately I thought it would be the first thing on your mind.'   
'That's bollocks and you know it. I couldn't put my name on that paper any more than I could expose you to the press or Michael here to the judge. Friends are just that, 'till the day that either they or me die.'  
_She squeezed both their hands with what seemed to be restrained strength.   
_'And that day isn't going to be today.'  
There was an unsteady silence between the three and Sian looked over at the discarded cup of soup with a wry smile.   
'I think that soup matches my eyes.'   
'Yellow?'   
'Hot and runny.'  
_Nick handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes with it.   
_'Thanks. Actually I think the only part of me that isn't yellow at the moment is my hair, so you lose out on that little observation.'   
'That's nothing that a few highlights couldn't fix.'   
'Don't you dare! I like my hair as it is; a slightly lacklustre brown.'   
'Now all we have to do is work on your tan.'   
'Are you talking to me or Nick there?'   
'You, I'm not that stupid, and I do not have a death wish.'  
_Nick suddenly noticed that Michael wasn't talking in his regular French accent, but had adopted one similar to his own, a thought that jarred him a little. _  
'Sian, I have one question I want to ask you.'   
'Go ahead, you have a captive audience if you haven't noticed.'   
'Okay. Why did you take that shot for me? You could have died.'   
'I know, I know, I've just been thinking about that. The truth is I don't know. Maybe I simply forgot it couldn't kill you, and maybe I guessed what you would be like pumped full of that junk. Not a pretty sight I can tell you, and while Tracey was standing there it wasn't worth the risk of her seeing you in a drug induced rage.'  
_Nick opened his mouth to reply but realised that she was telling the truth and closed it again.   
_'Why is it that every time I help you out with one of your cases I get mushed. Every single bloody time. I never escape one intact.'   
'Maybe you should get a desk job.'   
'I have a desk job, thank you. It's just...'   
'Just what?'   
'It's not as exciting.'   
'Well I think you've had enough excitement over the last six months to last you a lifetime. Just leave the hard work to me in future, okay?'   
'Okay. Where's Tracey? Isn't she meant to be with you?'   
'She's at home, resting. You almost put her in hospital. She found out that people weren't born to fly.'   
'Oops, tell her I'm sorry.'   
'Faute es sur le pesanteur.' (Blame it on gravity)  
_Nick and Michael burst out laughing, leaving Sian bemused.   
_'What did you say? What's so funny?'  
  
The End  
  
**Below are the complete lyrics to the songs mentioned in this story. All were written by me, hope you like as much as the story!**  
  
Angel - Death Morning  
  
Walk the light; stalk the night Give the goddamn world its rights   
And cross the line to spite them all.  
  
Wear the sun like a shroud Turn life down if it's too loud   
Free your eyes when darkness falls.  
  
Where angels fear to tread And devils fear it more   
The sun rises on another angel-death morning.  
  
Kill them all; don't let them die See what you can through rose glass eyes   
And put the living lie to sleep.  
  
Fly the wind; shoot the breeze Leave the dog to scratch his fleas   
The horrid truth could make you weep.  
  
Where angels fear to tread And devils fear it more   
The sun rises on another angel-death morning.  
  
Thunder, lightning, all things frightening   
Taste the blood and flesh you're biting   
Hear Hells Bells your soul they're calling   
Lower the night for your angel-death morning.  
  
Crypt_i_c Love  
  
Your love cuts me like a knife,   
My donor card don't save my love just my life.   
I buried my heart alongside the body of your latest conquests   
In a night we call our own.  
  
The graves hold the dead,   
Leaving topside free for our sins.   
Meet me in a tryst by my crypt, expand our minds amid natures kills   
Where we can make a kill of our own.  
  
Love walks on old bones,   
With the skin stretched tight over old wounds.   
You kneel only to dig the dirt, but stand tall to drink the blood   
Of those who fall at your feet.  
  
Who needs drugs when we've got the world.  
  
We've both been playing   
The St Vitus dance for so many years.   
I couldn't help but see the devils light shining in your eyes.   
You've had your chance but now you're mine.  
  
Insult To Injury  
  
Fire rages,   
I turn the pages.   
A heart of ice   
Melting in the heat of the words.  
  
A smile will fade,   
History's been made.   
What once was new,   
Has become a quintessence of dust.  
  
To add insult to injury   
You swear you're still in love with me.   
Well save your breath,   
I love you to death.  
  
Anger burns,   
The world turns.   
A broken heart   
Now dashed on the rocks of deceit.  
  
A hateful twin,   
From love to sin.   
The stench of trust   
Outweighed by the odour of truth.  
  
To add insult to injury   
You swear you're still in love with me.   
Well save your breath,   
I love you to death.  
  
Losing you is like a dentist drill to the soul.   
Where was my heart now lies a stagnant hole.   
You pulled the trigger and let me fall   
Love makes fools of us all.


End file.
